


Little invisible girl

by Gingerbreadman17



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Yandere
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadman17/pseuds/Gingerbreadman17
Summary: Violeta Parr es secuestrada por SyndromeLa venganza es dulce como la miel.





	1. Chapter 1

  **Capitulo 1)**

 

 

 

 

**Narradora prov:**

 

 

 

**Violeta y Tony caminaban de la mano saliendo del colegio ....**

 

**Llegado un momento ...**

 

**Tony llamo un taxi ...**

 

**antes de entrar e irse**

**_Se despidió ..._ **

 

 

 

_Nos vemos cariño. **-Dijo Tony**_

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_Caminando por su lado_ **

**_Violeta corrio lo mas que pudo_ **

**_para llegar temprano_ **

**_Para la cena .._ **

 

 

_Violeta tenia que caminar por el camino estrecho y oscuro para llegar a su casa_

 

_Son las 9 de la Noche ... **... dijo Violeta con ansiedad en sus límites más altos.**_

 

 

**_A pesar de tener 16 años_ **

 

**_Violeta no podia dejar detener_ **

 

**_Un caracter tan neurótico .._ **

**_Ansiosa ..._ **

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

>  **Violeta Prov:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Encuche un ruido Muy fuerte ..
> 
>  
> 
> Asustada intente correr con mis poderes inhumanos...
> 
>  
> 
> Pero mis intentos fueron totalmente inútiles
> 
>  
> 
> no pude huir a tiempo ...
> 
>  
> 
> Senti un fuerte y grande brazo...El cual me estaba sujetando por la cintura ...
> 
>  Con un agarre de hierro
> 
>  
> 
> Intente usar mis poderes para defenderme ...
> 
>  
> 
> Pero..Me sentia tan debilitada ...
> 
>  
> 
> Como una simple humana ...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _El  puso un trapo en mi nariz ..._
> 
>  
> 
> Mi visión se ponia borrosa...
> 
>  
> 
>  _Me senti desvanecer .._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>   **Narradora prov**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _Violeta Al despertar ..._
> 
>  
> 
>  _Estaba en un laboratorio ..._
> 
>  
> 
>  _Frio y oscuro .... con un_
> 
>  _Ambiente tétrico ..._
> 
>  
> 
>  _Queria liberarse ..._
> 
>  
> 
>  _pero un campo de fuerza la ataba a la camilla de metal ..._
> 
>  
> 
>  _.... Ayuda ... por. Favor-grito  Violeta por ayuda al sentirse tan asustada ...._
> 
>  

 


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiii >:3 Feliz 2018

 

**Narradora prov:**

 

 

 

 

 

>   1. **violeta era solo una niña de 5'2 ... estaba muy asustada ... y aun mas cuándo**
>   2. **Un hombre Alto de 6'2 ... pelirojo salio de la oscuridad ...**
>   3. **Mostrando con malísia**
>   4. **una sonrisa blanca ....**
>   5. **Y. una mirada azul penetrante**
> 

> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Sab** es quién ... soy ... ¿Yo? -.Pregunto el hombre pelirojo ....
> 
>  
> 
> No se quien eres !! ¡..-. **Respondio asustada Violeta ... con la ansiedad al borde de sus límites.**
> 
>  
> 
> Ya veo que Mr..increible..no me recuerda **..- el pelirojo río con amargura y resentimiento**
> 
>  ... Yo lo siento.- **pidio perdon violeta sin saber porque habia ofendido al estraño hombre pelirojo**

      

        Síndrome ... asi me llamo.- **respondio ese hombre..pelirojo**

 

  *               **Entonces ese hombre**
  * **Llamado ......**
  * **Sindrome agarro una jeringa e inyecto en Violeta una especie de líquido verde**



 

Quizas no me recuerdas ... pero yo a ti ti ... chica invisible. **-respondió el hombre riendo malvadamente ...**

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Violeta prov:**

 

 

 

>  **Yo queria decir algo ... !¡¡**
> 
>  
> 
>  **preguntar pero no podia ....**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Me siento ... tan caliente por qué, razon mi corazon ... esta tan agitado**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -quizas puede recordarte quien soy ... pequeña- **dijo Síndrome**
> 
>  
> 
> Metiendo un dedo muy grueso en la punta de mi pequeño coño ....
> 
>  
> 
> Que haces ... no me toques..hay-.grite asustada... pues nunca un hombre o chico habia ...hecho eso....
> 
>  
> 
> Siempre he sido demasiado palido...flaco y fea....
> 
>  
> 
> Es un afrodisíaco cariño ... tu y yo lo disfrutaremos ...-. Dijo Sindrome
> 
> Sumergiendo su dedo ...en mi coño...depilado
> 
>  
> 
> Estas lista..-.pregunto en tono de burla....
> 
>  
> 
> El agarro my cadera 
> 
> Entonces el metio su gruesa polla en mi coño virgen...
> 
> ...
> 
> Dolio un mucho ... quise que se detuviera pero no lo hiso ....
> 
>  
> 
> Entonces el siguio ... su polla habria paso en mi interior llenandome ...
> 
>  
> 
> El que deje de llorar y empece a disfrutar de su gruesa polla ....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

 

 

 

**Narradora prov:**

 

 

Sindrome follaba el coño de violeta como un animal salvaje ....

 

Eres una perra ..tan apretada-dijo sindrome follandola con lujuria

 

 

\- sabes ... Nunca habías estado con una virgen. Síndrome Síndrome empujando sus caderas hacia adelante ...

 

-Detente duele ... es muy sucio-.dijo violeta .....

 

Tu ... dices que No ..pero tu coño húmedo .... dice que te encanta ... mi semilla..puta ... Super ..-. Dijo síndrome riendo diabólico ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Narradora prov:**

 

 

 

 

> Robert "Bob" Parr .... estaba tan asustado .... su hija Mayor
> 
>  
> 
> _**Incluso queria llorar ...** _
> 
> _**..Bob ... Parr ... abrazo asu esposa ..... Helen** _
> 
> _**... la ... Cual ... también ..estaba tan triste como el** _
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
> _**Violeta estaba desaparecida ......** _
> 
> __
> 
> _**Su hija que apenas hace unos meses habia cumplido 16 años ....** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Habia sido tragada por la tierra ....** _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 2 semanas Bob ..... se fue hace 2 semanas .. **.- dijo su esposa Helen Parr**
> 
> Violeta fue..secuestrada **-.dijo su segundo hijo Dash Parr**
> 
>  
> 
> Incluso el más pequeño de sus hijos ...
> 
> Jack-Jack Parr

> estaba triste ... los niños de 5 años ... estaba tan deprimido como ... el resto de su familia ....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- Papa ... Cuando Volvera Violeta- **.pregunto Jack Jack Parr ... mientras comía pequeños bocados de su avena ..con leche ..**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Bob queria ir a la policía ... pedir ayuda ... para buscar a su hija ...
> 
>  
> 
> Pero como peronas Super ..
> 
>  
> 
> La familia Parr tenia que mantener un perfil bajo .....
> 
>  
> 
>  Bob Parr sentia tanta impotencia ......
> 
>  
> 
> Quien tendria ... a su hija ...
> 
>  
> 
> Donde estas violeta ...- **fue lo que dijo Bob Parr deprimido que nunca ...**

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
